Perseguição
by Biand-chan
Summary: Quando uma ameaça se alastra por Tokyo,  Hyuuga Hinata foge, sendo constante alvo desse perigo.  Em uma fuga desenfreada por um lugar para se proteger, a garota se agarra a vida.  Será que conseguirá se salvar?


.

**Aterrorizada.**

Hyuuga Hinata estava aterrorizada. Era mais uma tarde de desespero em outra floresta desconhecida e assustadora, próxima ao seu destino. Mas, dessa vez, os rugidos, uivos e os outros barulhos assustadores estavam mais próximos, alcançando seu passo apressado. E tudo isso começara na semana passada.

_**Flash Back On**_

_ Era uma segunda-feira normal. Hinata chegou em sua mansão e subiu para o quarto, jogando a mochila na cama. Colocou uma regata e um short e jogou um casaco sobre o corpo, descendo. Seu pai estava no trabalho. A empregada faltara. E Hanabi, sua irmã, sumira. Os alunos foram liberados, aparentemente sem motivos._

_ Ela viu todos voltarem para suas casas, inclusive Konohamaru, que era da turma de sua irmã. Ele disse que a amiga tinha saído da sala também, mas não a vira depois disso. E Hanabi ainda não estava de volta. Estava preocupada, a empregada nunca faltava._

_ Hanabi vivia no computador, como podia não ter corrido para ele? O telefone tocou. Seu sangue gelou e seu coração bateu lentamente. Até correr, com o coração descompassado num ritmo frenético. Atendeu. _

_ -Alô?_

-Hinata? Sou eu, Hiashi. Algo muito estranho está acontecendo. Por favor... AAAAAH! F-FUJA FILHA!

_ A ligação caiu com mais um grito. Hinata ligou a TV e correu para o quarto, pegando uma mochila e jogando nela comida e coisas importantes, como roupas, celular, notebook, mapas, um rádio para saber a situação, seu mp4, uma bússola... Então foi à cozinha e pegou spray de pimenta, que também colocou na mochila, um pé de cabra e, por último, foi ao quarto de seu pai e abriu uma gaveta. Tirou dela uma pistola e balas, também guardando-as. Ouviu o jornal: seres estranhos se apoderaram da cidade. Pegou mais três garrafas de água._

_ Então ela correu para o metrô. Foi para a última estação da cidade, próxima a floresta. Já estava escurecendo. Ligou o rádio e ouviu. Em um dia as bestas tomariam conta da cidade. Konoha, uma cidade não muito próxima, tinha uma muralha. E nesta muralha foi acionado um campo de energia que repeliria as bestas. Então esse era o seu destino._

_**Flash Back Interruped**_

Ouviu um galho quebrando e nele tropeçou. O som se repetiu. Mas dessa vez, eram as bestas.

_**Flash Back Returned**_

_Há seis noites estava andando em direção à Konoha. Sim, noites. Dormia de 6h da manhã até 13h da tarde. Então começava a andar. Assim estava acordada durante a noite, que era o horário mais propício para o ataque, já que eles podiam se disfarçar na escuridão._

_ De acordo com seu mapa, chegaria lá em mais um dia. E então, poderia relaxar. Amanheceu e a garota se deitou. Ouviu um barulho e olhou ao redor. Nada. Cochilou. Acordou. Cochilou. Acordou. Os barulhos a incomodavam. Mesmo cansada, seguiu viagem, chegaria à Konoha exausta, mas viva. Andou por algumas horas. Até ouvir os galhos quebrando rapidamente. Um uivo. Um ganido. Um rosnado. Uma luta._

_ Pode perceber que as bestas brigavam por sua presa. E, antes que percebessem que estavam perto demais dela, Hinata correu. Correu e correu, até não poder mais. Seu corpo clamava por descanso._

_ Uma besta se aproximou, curiosa pela respiração ruidosa da Hyuuga. Os olhos brilharam e ela se jogou sobre o corpo feminino. Em um movimento rápido, a morena puxou o pé de cabra em sua mochila e acertou a cabeça do estranho ser._

_ Começou a correr e ouviu seu uivo, chamando os outros. Deu um tiro a longa distância, para ver se assustava ou, pelo menos, distraia o bando._

_ Parou novamente. Bebeu alguns goles d'água e respirou fundo. Tentou correr, mas seu corpo não reagia muito bem. Então resolveu andar rápido._

_ Seguia em uma boa velocidade e deu uma rápida olhada no mapa. Em uma hora chegava lá. Apenas uma hora. Ouviu ao longe um novo rosnado. Respirou. Tossiu. E apertou os olhos. Pensou em uma coisa assustadora: Uma besta lhe arrancando o braço. O pânico se apoderou dela._

_ E então o cérebro agiu. O sangue foi direcionado para as pernas para que Hinata pudesse correr. E foi o que ela fez. A cada quinze minutos descansava, para logo dar um novo estímulo assustador aos seus neurônios._

_ Dez minutos. Dez minutos! Em dez minutos, no máximo, alcançaria a muralha. Podia vê-la ao forçar a visão. Ainda se sentia perseguida de perto, e não se deixou relaxar. Imaginou-se sendo atacada em frente ao lugar a que ia. Ficou pálida. Correu novamente._

_ Gritou ao ouvir as patas pesadas fazerem um estrondo._

_ **Aterrorizada.**_

_**Flash Back Off.**_

Hinata arregalou os olhos ao ver uma besta salivante lhe encarando. O último uivo que a morena ouviu, em meio a tantos dias de desespero. Como mágica, todas lhe cercaram. Olhou para trás e viu a muralha. Seu último pensamento fora forte demais!

Pegou a arma e atirou em uma, mas a pistola lhe foi tomada por meio de uma dolorosa mordida na mão. Tentou alcançar o pé de cabra, mas começaram a lhe morder e chutar.

Gritava. Clamava por ajuda. Algumas pessoas abriram um pequena porta e espiaram, dentro do campo de energia. Assistiam àquele show de horrores, sem poder fazer mais nada. Lamentavam-se, mas nada pôde calar os gritos da Hyuuga enquanto viva.

Em pouco tempo, o braço ainda inteiro dela caiu. Morta. O cheiro de carne e sangue já se espalhava. Uma garotinha chorou, segurando a mão da mãe, e argumentou que deviam fazer um enterro. Mas ninguém tinha coragem de se aproximar. Até mesmo porque as bestas levaram o corpo.

Hinata não mais vivia. Não havia mais salvação para ela. Mas a garotinha jurou pela morte da moça morta que ia salvar as outras pessoas. E, futuramente...

Não se sabe o que aconteceu.


End file.
